<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RS長文】以你的名字呼喚我 Call Me By Your Name by starwithmoon4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047153">【RS長文】以你的名字呼喚我 Call Me By Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever'>starwithmoon4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>對，Ricsung版本的以你的名字呼喚我。當然，情節可能會加上一點點的改變。<br/>Elio會是Hyesung，然後Oliver會是Eric，性格會更貼近他們吧？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【RS長文】以你的名字呼喚我 Call Me By Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每年的夏天都是一樣，刺眼的陽光大清早從窗戶照射到房子裡，蟬叫聲此起彼落一直到太陽下山，而我都過著差不多的生活，看書、游泳、彈琴什麼的，千篇一律，每天如是，我卻沒有發現到，我的人生會因為他的出現而慢慢開始改變......</p><p>「回頭再見」這樣苛刻、無禮貌的句子是他留給我的第一個印象，也是我第一次從別人口裡聽到的，直到現在他的「回頭再見」還停留在我的腦海裡。</p><p>跟平常沒什麼兩樣的早晨，我被汽笛嗚嗚地叫聲嚇到，往窗外看出林蔭車路，看到他背著大背包利落地下車，父母親馬上出去迎接，「Hyesung啊，快點下來，客人來了」他忙著跟父母親握手打着招呼。</p><p>我從二樓下樓梯來到他們面前，他轉頭跟我握手，「我是Eric」「我是Hyesung」簡單互報名字之後，他便向我遞上他的背包，然後他轉身又從車上拿出一個行李箱。那天，他穿著寬鬆的深藍襯衫，最上的幾顆釦子並沒有系上，領口大開露出健康的小麥膚色，戴著太陽眼鏡，手裡還拿著草帽，臉上帶著充滿陽光氣色的笑容。我拿著重重的背包進屋，心想怎麼今年夏天又來了一個討厭鬼，背包也太重了吧。</p><p>想起他剛才跟司機不經意說出的「回頭再見」，口氣漫不經心，聽起來的簡單又唐突，令我對他的印象又減少幾分。我已經能夠想像他跟我們道別時也會吐出一句馬虎的「回頭再見」，多麼沒有誠意的一個人，我還要對著他六個星期嗎？天啊，我們大概沒辦法好好相處吧？</p><p>不過，他真人看起來比那個還貼在申請表上的相片帥氣，笑容還蠻有親和力的，我會慢慢對他改觀，然後像以前一樣跟他們成為朋友吧？那時候還沒有想到，幾天後我就開始恨他了。</p><p>父母親每年夏天都會接待不同的大學生來這裡，幫助他們整改快要出版的書稿，每年的六個星期都要跟陌生人相處，重點是我還必須把我的臥房騰出，搬到走廊尾的小房間，然後共用盥洗室。這些大學生都不用付錢，他們只要每天幫父親處理文件什麼的，然後就能使用屋子裡的設施。他們離開之後都會成為我們家的一份子，在每年不同時候都會收到他們寄來的明信片和禮物，偶爾更會帶著家人朋友再來探訪我們。</p><p>每天用餐的時候總是會帶上兩三個客人，有時候是鄰居，有時候是名流，反正他們來到就很開心地跟我們分享他們的事情，父親每每都伴著幾杯玫瑰酒，關注他們所說的不同內容，用著不同的語言溝通，坐在炎熱夏天的陽光下也不是一件容易的事情。</p><p>我帶Eric上去房間之後，想著跟他介紹一下「在這六個星期，這裡會是你的房間，然後我們要共用......」一轉身只看到他倒頭就睡，都還沒講幾句話呢，居然把我晾在那邊自說自話。這個人也太沒禮貌了吧，我剛才還在講話呢。不管了，最好不要醒來好了。</p><p>直到吃午餐的時候，母親要我去叫Eric起來，我只好不情不願地上去敲門，他睡得好香，我打開門走到他的旁邊拍他的肩膀，他完全沒有起來的跡象，我摸了一把他的頭髮，「快些起來，要吃飯了」，他抓住我的手，口裡依依嗯嗯，嚇到我把手抽出跑回樓下。</p><p>過了一陣子，Eric頂著亂糟糟的頭髮下來，用他的微笑跟我們打招呼，「不好意思，一直在趕行程，太累了」「沒關係，現在精神好多了吧？」父親笑著拉著他坐下，他坐在我的旁邊，我發現到他的皮膚雖然曬得有點黑黑的，但是手掌心、腳底、手臂內則都是白嫩的皮膚，被太陽曬成粉紅色，青澀、神秘，像運動員臉上的紅暈，像黑夜之後黎明的光芒，跟我訴說著我不用過問的事情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>留個讚吧🧡希望有人會看啦哈哈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>